Fox Kingdom
by PaperFox19
Summary: Naruto is the son of the 9 tailed fox demon and the human Minato. He is half demon and has been taken from his home by the snake man Orochimaru and taken to the court of the 9 kingdoms to be sold. Apart of anti uke club, rare pairing or lonely boys club project, harem project
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Harem Furry Anthro

Pairing:Naruto/Harem

Apart of anti uke club, rare pairing or lonely boys club project, harem project

Do not read if you do not like

(AN: So those who do not know, know I have over 40 series I do fics for with at least 20 ideas in each one Naruto Bleach One Piece have the highest at over 100 different ideas, for every one shot i do i have a sequel prepared but that doesn't mean the one shots will get a sequel done. I also do not drop fics I have every single story fic planned through the basics only thing is the little details that will get messed with like who will be in the harem and how that addition will change some things, so if you have questions ask if its not super spoilers i will answer it )

Fox Kingdom

Naruto is the son of the 9 tailed fox demon and the human Minato. He is half demon and has been taken from his home by the snake man Orochimaru and taken to the court of the 9 kingdoms to be sold.

Chap 1 The Princes

The land of nin has nine noble families, Inuzuka, Uchiha, Hyuuga, Nara, Hatake, Sabaku, Kaguya, Namikaze, Kumo, these families have control over the land, they negotiate with the youkai lords in order to keep peace between the humans and demons.

Inuzuka Family – Head of House Tsume Inuzuka

Eldest Child – Hana

Youngest Child – Kiba

Kiba's Guardian – Akamaru

Ties to the Aburame Family

Uchiha Family Head of House Fugaku Uchiha

Eldest Child – Itachi

Youngest Child – Sasuke

Itachi's Guardian – Kisame

Sasuke's Guardian – Suigetsu

Ties to Hatake Clan

Nara Family Head of House Shikaku Nara

Child – Shikamaru Nara

Shikamaru's Guardian – Asuma

Ties to Akimichi Family

Ties to Yamanka Family

Hyuuga Family Head of House Hiashi Hyuuga

Child – Hinata

Adoptive Child Main Heir – Neji Hyuuga

Neji's Guardians – Rock Lee, Gai

Hatake Clan Head of House – Sakumo Hatake

Child – Kakashi

Kakashi's Guardian: Zabuza, Haku

Ties to Uchiha Clan

Sabaku Clan Head of House – Kazekage

Eldest Child – Temari

Eldest Male Child – Kankurou

Young Child – Gaara

Kankurou's Guardian – Sasori

Gaara's Guardian – Deidara

Kaguya Clan Head of House – Sarutobi (A member of state until Kimimaro is old enough to lead)

Child – Kimimaro

Kimimaro's Guardians – Juugo, Kidomaru

Kumo Clan Head of House – A

Heir – Killer B

Killer B's Guardians – Darui, Omoi

Namikaze Clan Head of House – Minato

Child – lost

The royal families have ties to clans of power but no royal blood. These families help by adding strength to the main clan and fall under the protection of the clan. Each heir to the clan is given a guardian until they reach a certain age some keep them for personal reasons. Every year the clans gather for a party before the heads sit down and discuss important issues.

The time for the party has arrived and the 9 clans have gathered to discuss the year's issues. In past years many of the issues consisted of demon problems but over time things had been quiet.

The party was in full swing the guardians of the heirs watched or drank but made sure to keep their eyes on their respected heirs. The parties were also used by the clan heads to find partners for their children, so there were lots of single males and females. Some hit on the heirs only to be shot down while others just enjoyed the festivities.

"See anyone you like Uchiha?" Kiba asked walking up to the youngest heir. "Please most of the females here just want me for my title and my family's money. The guys are too weak for my taste."

"You know you don't have to marry them, no harm in having some fun, lighten up." Kiba said and took a drink of some wine. The drinking age is 16 only Gaara was too young to drink. "Keep talking like that and you will have tons of kids out of wed lock before you're 17." Sasuke said and took a sip of his own drink. Kiba laughed and waved Sasuke off as he walked to chat with Shikamaru.

B was talking with Gaara saying things that had Gaara blushing as red as his hair. Kimimaro was drinking with Juugo since the two were very close. Neji was looking as bored as Sasuke was. Itachi and Kakashi were being swooned over by a group of females and males. Temari and Hana were avoiding unnecessary conversation. Kankurou was drinking with a group of girls. Sasuke sighed. 'Another boring party I'd rather be training.' Sasuke looked around at his fellow heirs.

Kakashi Itachi and B were the oldest of the heirs and they still have not taken a final mate. Kakashi and B were known players, while Itachi was more reserved. Kankurou was the second oldest and was a major flirt but Sasuke heard he never went all the way. Kimimaro was the next oldest heir he seemed to have little interest in anyone other than Juugo, what bugged Sasuke is that he got to be involved in the meetings with the clan heads. Neji was a year older than Sasuke Kiba and Shikamaru and he liked that fact greatly he loved to act superior to the 4 younger heirs. Sasuke was the same age as Kiba and Shikamaru but he thought out of the two he was the more mature one. Gaara was the youngest male heir but he was very smart when he chose to speak.

Sasuke's eyes went to Minato. There were rumors that Minato had a child, but since there was no living heir they were just that rumors. Sasuke noticed as years passed the man grew more withdrawn. This event was mandatory as there usually was a party each month for one reason or another. Minato had stopped showing up for more and more events.

Sasuke let out a sigh and just as he was about to ask his father if he could leave the doors to the main hall flew open and guards were thrown into the room paralyzed with poison. A man in a cloak came in with a cloth covered box. "Who are you how dare you interrupt these events." Fugaku shouted.

The man pulled back his hood to reveal long dark hair pale skin and golden eyes, his appearance sent chills down everyone's spines. The guardians went to their respected heirs incase of any trouble. "My apologies Lord Uchiha I merely came to offer you a gift." He pulled off the cloth to reveal a cage with black snakes with blue seals written on the snakes backs, the snakes were coiled around the bars. People gasped in shock, not at the cage but what was inside it.

There was a male, a naked male with tan skin and golden hair, the child was a demon with sharp claws and 9 golden tails, he had fox ears and had golden fur from his wrist to his elbow and from his ankle to his knees. The terror of a demons presence was replaced with lustful heartbeats. "What is the meaning of this?" Tsume snapped. "You brought a demon before us is this some trick." Fugaku spoke his mind turning trying to understand this situation.

"I have brought this demon to sell, to one of the lords, you can make him a guardian a pet or even a mate to one of your heirs." The pale man said with a smirk. Those words caused an uproar from some of the guests, the lords looked amongst themselves.

"I've heard enough!" The voice from the prisoner brought the crowd to silence. The blonde demon rose ignoring his state of undress or not caring, his eyes opened to reveal the purest blue eyes anyone had seen. Sasuke blushed as the male looked around the room his eyes looking at him for just a moment. The blonde fox demon looked at the pale man in rage. "You dare think you can sell me you miserable snake!"

People in the room began to panic feeling the murderous intent. "Have no fear my snakes keep him sealed he is harmless." The snake man spoke but began to sweat.

"You think you can hold me, I am the son of Kyuubi no Kurama learn your place you miserable snake." At the mention of Kurama's name Minato's eyes widened. 'Kurama…it couldn't be…'

The blonde roared his roar ripping the snakes to pieces as if they were paper. His tails whipped out smashing the bars with ease. Fire formed in his hands and with one flick of his wrist the fire ball hit the man and the fire consumed him only for his body to turn into snakes, the snakes turned to ash. "Hmm weak snake using a golem."

Blue eyes turned to the crowd. "I know you were not involved in my kidnapping, I see no reason to have a problem here, allow me to leave and there will be no trouble." The blonde fox turned to leave. "Please wait!" the blonde turned to see Minato standing before him. "You are Kurama's son?"

"I am…" He responded looking at the older blond curiously. "Then you're him. You are my son." Minato walked forward in a stupor, his son who he had lost standing before him. "Minato get back…" Someone shouted but Minato ignored them. The demon's tails snaked out keeping Minato at a distance. "My only parent is Kyuubi no Kurama if you have lost a child I am sorry but I am not him."

The demon turned to leave once more. "Naruto!" Minato shouted. "You are my little Naruto." Naruto's eyes widened.

"My name you speak my name, it is not possible." Naruto said and in a flash he was in front of the blonde putting everyone on edge. "Hmm you could be, but it matters not, I am a demon the demon lands is where I belong." Naruto said and turned his back on his father. "Please son stay…" Minato said putting his hand on the young youkai's shoulder. People began to murmur while the lords went to the guardians. "Do not let him leave if he is the child of Minato he must not be lost again."

"I'm sorry but I cannot see you as my father." Naruto said though he meant it without any malice. He shrugged off the older blonde and proceeded to leave. The main hall doors were slammed shut by Kisame and Zabuza. "We cannot allow you to leave." Kisame said. "If you are Minato's son that makes you the heir to the Namikaze clan your place is here." Zabuza said and the two drew their swords.

Red chakra began to leak out of Naruto's body. "I asked you to let me leave in peace guess I can take a few minutes to put you in your place."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Slash Angst Incest Harem Furry Anthro

Pairing: Naruto/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Apart of my harem project rare pairing project anti uke project

Fox Kingdom

Chap 2 The Guardians

Zabuza and Kisame growled and rushed at the blonde. Naruto created a chakra claw and cut through Zabuza's blade. "Using weapons against me will do you no good." Naruto said with a grin, Kisame came up swinging his blade the sword cutting through Naruto's chakra.

"These aren't ordinary blades!" Kisame shouted a smirk on his face. Zabuza cut his finger on the blade and the sword absorbed it and grew back to normal before the wound healed. Zabuza and his blade turned into mist and shot at Naruto, the fox demon dodging the attacks with ease. Kisame came up behind him ready to strike.

Naruto dodged the attack from Kisame. "I see you are not normal warriors." Naruto's blue eyes turned blood red. "But you underestimate a demon's power." Winds whipped around the two men and their clothes were shredded, the two swordsman were naked and exposed, their sexy bodies exposed before the smirking blond demon. In a flash of embarrassment from the males Naruto used his tails and had them pinned, the golden fur caressed their skin and the males grew hard. "Two down."

Killer B went to Darui and Omoi. "Hey yo the fox boy is a sexy beast if you capture him for me you can enjoy our wedding feast." Darui and Omoi nodded and flew at the blonde fox. Darui created a tiger made of black lightning. "Strike!" Darui shouted and Naruto was forced to release his captives in order to dodge. "Darui you idiot you trying to kill us!" Kisame shouted staying on the ground to hide his arousal. "I'm sorry." Darui replied, rubbing the back of his head. Omoi followed after Naruto, however he kept thinking how he would capture the blonde and how unlikely it was and ended up getting caught by the blonde himself. With a smirk Naruto shredded Omoi's clothing and got an eyeful his tails sneaked out and began tickling the male. Omoi laughed like mad to busy laughing to cover himself.

Darui rushed at Naruto forming a blade of black lightning. "Let him go!"

"As you wish." Naruto said and vanished reappearing behind Darui. His hands coated in chakra had Darui stripped in seconds. Naruto's tails caught the boys and he landed with his two tails holding them to the ground. "Four down."

Kimmimaro didn't have to say a word his guardians could tell that the male had a thing for him. They jumped into the fray.

Juugo flew at Naruto but was caught by his tails, Juugo yelped as his transforming power was subdued. Wind chakra ran across the soft fur and Juugo was left naked. 'Another half demon rejected by youkai and taken in by humans.' Naruto's tails caressed Juugo's body and the male moaned in need.

Kidomaru made his move and used his webs to bind Naruto's body. "Ha got ya!" Naruto smirked at him. Wind picked up and made a tornado that shredded the male's webs. "My aren't you an interesting one." Naruto's red chakra formed a claw and it shot out and caught Kidomaru, the demon chakra burned away the male's clothes and made his skin tingle.

Asuma broke into the fray wind chakra of his own cutting through the chakra arm. Kidomaru fell to the ground horny and very very naked. "Enough of this you are a prince of the Namikaze Clan. You cease this behavior."

Naruto laughed. "This coming from a man pitching a tent in his pants." Naruto pointed at Asuma's hard cock in his pants and Shikamaru sighed. 'That idiot can't fight against a naked male, he can barely handle going to a bath house when it's crowded.' Shikamaru thought forming a seal. His shadow snaked its way through the crowd. It connected to Naruto freezing him in place, or that was the intention. Naruto's chakra snaked its way through the shadow and hit Shikamaru like a ton of bricks he came hard in his pants. 'Whoa…' Shikamaru thought coming to his knees.

"Akamaru transform and help Asuma." Kiba said he was sporting his own arousal but who wouldn't this blonde was fucking hot and fighting naked of all things. Akamaru transformed and took human form. He looked like Kiba with white hair and blue streaks instead of red. Akamaru was wearing only a loin cloth and he jumped to aid Asuma.

'My another youkai blooded being how interesting.' Naruto dropped his naked prey and swung his tails out the males blocked the attacks but lost the clothing in the process. Asuma was too lost in trying to hide his manly bits Naruto thought it was cute. Akamaru was not so scared or shy he let his huge uncut cock flop free and he went to attack Naruto. Dak shun kito rava Akamaru spoke demon language at Naruto. Naruto heard. (I will catch you)

The blonde fox caught Akamaru with his tails. Dak shun seto rava bitchu da (I will see you beneath me) Akamaru whined as his body was caressed by sinfully soft fur all fight was drained out of him. Another tail came over and caught Asuma and began tossing him in the air like he was a toy Asuma was too busy trying to hide his cock and balls to fight back. "8 down."

Naruto used another of his tails to deflect to clay birds that flew at him. He turned to see a blonde and red haired male approach him. Deidara threw clay bombs at him and Naruto released his latest captives to swat them away, that was when Sasori made his move a large puppet scooped Naruto up and trapped him inside metal coils swirling around the puppet locking the demon boy in.

Deidara and Sasori high fived thinking they have won. "Wow you guys look happy to bad you can't catch a fox so easy." Naruto was holding to spheres of wind. The males were hit and the winds expanded shredding the male's clothes. The puppet was opened and the Naruto that was in there turned into a golden hair. "Fox Magic best thing in situations like this."

"Ok I wanna take a crack at this fucker." Suigetsu said and turned himself into water his clothing left behind. Naruto had faced an elemental before a wind elemental, Suigetsu was far more than him. The naked man fought with such gusto. Wind and Water clashed in the end Suigetsu was caught up in Naruto's whirlwind and was wiped out. "The room is spinning round and round and round hahaha." Suigetsu said before collapsing.

"Anybody else want to get put in their place?" Naruto spoke looking at the remaining guardians. When they made no move to stop him he turned to leave. Haku made a wall of ice to block his path. "I've had my fun learn your place and don't mess with me again. Naruto pulled a strand of hair from his tail, the hair glowed and worked its magic. "Haku remove the ice fox demons can use mirrors water and ice as portals." The golden hair flew out and entered the wall of ice. Naruto passed through the ice like magic. The ice shattered and Naruto had escaped.

To be continued…


	3. Mother and Father

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi, Furry, AU, Harem Incest

Pairing: Naruto/Harem

Apart of my anti uke club, harem project and rare pairings/lonely boys club project

Do not read if you do not like

Fox Kingdom

Chap 3 Mother and Father

To say the meetings were canceled for the day was an understatement, the guardians who fought Naruto were excused to get redressed and to relieve themselves. Minato went straight to his home slamming every door shut in his rage. In his room there was a large mirror that was covered with a thick black cloth.

Minato pulled the cloth away and stared at his reflection in the mirror. "Answer me Kyuubi, I've stayed silent all these years but so help me kami answer me now!"

The mirror turned black and piercing red eyes peered through the darkness. "Why Minato I haven't heard from you in years."

"Cut the crap Kyuubi, I know you've been keeping tabs on me in some way shape or form, but that's not why I'm contacting you. It's Naruto."

"He is not your concern." Kyuubi's voice was cold.

"He is my son, I'm his father." Minato shouted.

"Don't you mean mother?" Kyuubi said his voiced laced with amusement. "I still remember your face when you found out you were going to be a mommy."

"He's my child!" Minato said blushing. It was through demon power he came to have a womb of chakra and he carried Naruto for 9 weeks. Then Kyuubi took his son away.

"He doesn't even know of your existence meeting him now there is no point."

"You're wrong I did meet him, he was here!" Minato shouted

"WHAT?!" Kyuubi shouted the mirror cracking.

"The snake man Orochimaru, he brought Naruto here and tried to sell him."

"Where is he I'll get him and bring him home?" Kyuubi said his fury evident in his voice.

"He already escaped Kyuubi, he killed the golem who brought him hear and after playing with some of the guardians here he escaped using an ice wall."

"So then he's back in the demon lands why did you call then." Kyuubi said.

"You promised me he was going to be safe, I want to see him, I want to know him, I want to protect him!" Minato shouted.

"Fool I have kept him safe I may not know how the snake bastard got him but it won't happen again." Kyuubi narrowed his eyes. "As for the other part of your rant NO. I have raised the boy to be a strong demon, as if a human like you could protect him."

"Then why did you breed me at all you could have rutted with me and been done with it why pain me knowing I can never see my son." Minato shouted.

"You were a whim, the fact you gave me Naruto is a blessing but he will always be my son."

"But I want to see him, I want…" Minato shed tears.

"Aww don't cry." A new voice snapped Minato out of his sorrow. He turned to see his son slowly appearing in his room.

"Naruto what are you doing there get home this instant." Kyuubi snapped and Naruto frowned.

"I can't Papa that snake bastard is still around, and you need to take care of him while you do that I'll stay here." Naruto said.

"But Naruto I don't think that's a good idea." Kyuubi said worrying about his son.

Naruto smiled at him and hugged Minato. "It will work out I'll have Daddy here." Minato blushed as he was hugged by his very naked son.

'That's what I'm worried about.' Kyuubi thought.

"Please Papa!" Naruto said his blue eyes sparkling and Kyuubi froze.

'Damn not the look I can't handle the look!' Kyuubi thought and with a growl. "Fine."

"Yay thanks Papa." Naruto said with a smile.

Naruto cut off the connection through the mirror.

"Alright Minato I have some rules." Naruto said he snapped his fingers and Minato gasped as his clothes were ripped from him and he was naked with his son. "Papa was right about one thing by demon standards I'm an adult, I don't want to start a mother son relationship with you." Naruto cupped the older blonde's cheek his thumb tracing over his lips. "If you want to be in my life we need a new relationship."

Minato gulped guessing where his son was going with this, and he cursed himself for getting hard at the thought. "I want to play with you in ways I'm sure Papa did with you." Minato blushed.

"Rule one: You will be my bitch, when we are home and alone you will be naked and let me take you in any way I see fit. Do you understand?" Naruto asked and Minato shivered, he nodded his head and Naruto kissed him. "Good boy. Rule 2 I'm sure you know demons have the power to create children even through male matings. I plan to build a family here you will be the first mate I take and you will help me raise this family." Minato nodded.

"What about the other kingdoms Naruto I don't…" Naruto silenced Minato with a kiss and he brought his hand down to squeeze his father's ass.

"Don't worry about that. I am will take care of everything, just believe in me and we will be together." Minato liked the sound of being together so he nodded his head. "Why don't you go draw us a bath?" Minato blushed and got up.

"Yes son." Minato left his hard cock bouncing as he ran off to take care of the task, Naruto licked his lips staring at his father's tight ass. Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts. Getting the chance to pound his daddy's hot boy pussy was just one of his goals. There were larger reasons for him returning to the human lands.

When he was passing through the ice he felt a great danger on the other side, he changed course and avoided being captured. There were too many questions his Papa was beyond over protective had a nightly guard placed not only on the outside of the door but protection seals wall to wall inside his room, how Orochimaru was able to capture him was a mystery and what's more; he brought Naruto to the human lands instead of selling him to a demon lord. Naruto didn't like it so he planned to investigate in secret and he wouldn't be able to do it under the watchful eye of his Papa.

Naruto had plans to find out what Orochimaru is up to, and follow his demon instincts along the way.

To be continued


	4. Fox Games

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi, Top Naruto Uke Minato Furry Anthro Fox Mimi Tentacles Inc

Pairing: Naruto/Minato/Harem

Apart of my anti uke club, harem project and rare pairings/lonely boys club project

Do Not Read if you Do Not like

AN

a lot of reviewers have asked me some questions so im answering them bit by bit

A note to all my readers and reviewers thank you to all those who give me favs and a huge thanks to those who give me feedback you guys really keep me going, and give me tons of inspiration so thank you

How do i get inspired to work on fics, either by reading the manga, reading reviews, or watching the anime, i have a schedule put into place where each week i'll focus on two big series a week then work on several random series i have on my fic list

Also I do not drop fics, I have a busy schedule and i work on as many fics as i can, just because they have not been updated doesn't mean there not being worked on little by little

End AN

Fox Kingdom

Chap 4 Fox Games

Naruto went to the bathroom, to see his daddy bent over filling the tub up with water. His hard cock was dripping onto the tiled floor, his ass was up and looking to fuckable to pass up. "My my." Minato tensed as a golden tail brushed over his ass. "I can see why Papa took you, you are very sexy indeed." Naruto said and used his tails to pull Minato up.

Minato shivered as he was manhandled by the fluffy tails. His body tingled in desire, his cock was twitching and drooling, he hadn't felt like this in so long not since Kyuubi. This was different though, Naruto's tails were warm and caressing, while Kyuubi's were hot and binding.

Naruto had four of his tails coil around Minato's arms and legs and lifted him up into the air leaving him completely exposed. Minato didn't struggle knowing it was pointless to do so, he was at his son's mercy and it aroused him. Naruto used his fifth tail to tease Minato's nipples, the tip of the fluffy appendage circled around the hard nub and Minato groaned in desire, his cock wept pre cum and Naruto could see his hole twitch.

"Did Papa ever play fox games with you?" Naruto asked and Minato gasped and his whole body shook in pleasure. The blonde fox grinned. "I'll take that as a yes."

Oh Minato remembered the fox games, they were tricks fox demons played on their mates. Minato still had dreams of Kyuubi's shadow game. Kyuubi had Minato bound by shadows, with shadow hands pinching his nipples and shadow tentacles taking his body, a thick shadow tentacle diving deep into his ass, and a tiny thin tentacle fucking his cock. Kyuubi had this go on for hours while he pumped his own cock and he made sure to cum all over Minato as he enjoyed the show.

Naruto pulled a hair from one of his tails and dropped it into the water. The water fell under Naruto's control and water like tentacles rose up from the tub. With a single thought the tentacles attacked Minato's body. The warm, water tentacles slithered along Minato's exposed body. Minato gasped as a tentacle pushed at his hole, it slipped in easily and began to prep his tight ass.

Minato gasped and moaned as the warm waters slithered in and out of him. "So good, so good!" He moaned, and his cock pulsed.

Naruto pulled him down and wrapped his lips around the head of Minato's cock. The older blonde moaned and came into his son's mouth. Naruto drank down each spurt of cum that he fired, and pulled off with a satisfied smirk. "Delicious." Naruto retracted the water tentacles and laid him down onto his back.

Minato's legs were spread and Naruto thrust 2 fingers into his ass. "They did a good job getting your ass nice and ready for me." Minato blushed eyeing his son's arousal.

'I think it's even bigger than Kyuubi's!' Minato thought and Naruto chuckled at the blonde's transfixed gaze.

"Don't worry I plan to take good care of you." Naruto wiggled his fingers inside Minato a bit, and the older man moaned. "So sensitive, have you not taken another lover since Papa?"

"No there was no one else." Minato moaned, he gasped as Naruto withdrew his fingers.

"I see." He said and used his tails to move his soon to be mates legs apart. Naruto aimed his cock at the older male's waiting hole. "Then you will be mine." Naruto said before pushing his cock deep into Minato's body. Inch after thick inch was pushed deep into the older blonde's ass.

"Oh so big fuck yes!" Minato moaned loud, his face twisting into one of pleasure. Naruto growled lustfully as he sank balls deep into the man, his balls tapped Minato's cheeks, and the fox demon stilled inside him. 'So full, so big!'

Minato's cock was pulsing, the man was already close to another release. Naruto pulled back all the way to the tip before thrusting in again, the demon's cock brushed Minato's sweet spot. "Fuck so good son, your cock feels so good inside me!"

Naruto slapped Minato's ass. "Try again bitch." Naruto said and began slamming his cock into Minato's body.

"Ahh yes, forgive me Naruto-sama, your cock feels so good inside me. I'm yours!" Minato moaned and Naruto smirked.

"Good boy." Naruto wrapped his hand around Minato's cock and began to pump him. Minato was so stimulated he couldn't hold back anymore he came spraying his cum all over himself. Naruto didn't stop thrusting even after Minato's clenching heat squeezed him in his release. Instead he stood up and used his tails to slam fuck Minato onto his cock.

"Ahhh Naruto ahhh samaaaaahhhhhh!" Minato cried out in pleasure, his cock bobbed in the air and it grew back to full arousal.

"Man Papa was a fool to not claim you, I'm not gonna make the same mistake." Naruto said, and when Minato came again he moved Minato onto his hands and knees. "I'm gonna cum inside you and mark you as mine, do you know what that means?"

"Yes it means I will be your mate, and you will be my alpha." Minato gasped out, he couldn't believe it the experience was so intense, he could smell his son's musk, and feel the power of every thrust, each release so far was mind blowing. When Kyuubi fucked him it was to get off, Minato only came when it suited Kyuubi's needs. Naruto was driving him insane!

"I'm gonna cum!" Naruto moaned and bit into his mate's neck as he poured his seed deep into Minato's body. The thick cum flooded the older male's body, and the feeling brought Minato to another release spraying his cum onto the floor. Minato shivered as more cum was poured into his body, Naruto's cock made the perfect plug keeping all the cum inside.

Naruto nuzzled the mating mark he made. "This was fun, now let's take that bath." He nudged Minato but the man didn't move, if not for the steady heartbeat Naruto would have sworn he had just fucked the man to death. "Your endurance needs some work, but we have plenty of time." He entered the bath staying deep inside Minato. Naruto used his tails to clean them both up and when he was done he laid back with Minato cuddled up to him and sleeping peacefully.

"Get as much rest as you can, if you will be my mate you're gonna need lots of training, but that's half the fun." Naruto said, and he drew circles in the water. Bubbles with images of guardians and the royals began to come out of the water. "Hmm I wonder who else should join our little family?"

To be continued…


End file.
